No More Mr Spider-Man
by R.Halliwell-Parker
Summary: 3 months ago The Avengers were given instructions by SHIELD to bring Spider-Man in. Since that day Spider-Man has vanished and nobody knows why except Peter Parker who knows that Spider-Man will never return.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

I don't own Marvel! Please give me feedback. This is Tom Holland's Spider-Man and Civil War didn't happen/ Tony never found Peter. Peter is probably 16/17 and he did date Gwen and she died.

...

 **3 months ago:**

"Give up Spider-Man" said Captain America! THE CAPTAIN AMERICA! This would be really cool if he wasn't being held against a wall by the hero. Peter thought "What have I done" Peter struggled. "Nothing but we can't have unknown vigilantes on the streets." answered Black Widow. "Listen son, you just have to register with SHIELD we're not asking you to tell the world." interrupted the Captain with a much kinder tone than the assassin. "I can't, I have people I need to protect. Don't think I can't remember all the news about spies in SHIELD" Peter pleaded.

Steve paused to think of what the masked vigilante was saying, it made sense for him to be concerned but if he went off the rails he'd be a danger to all of New York. While lost in his thoughts, the colourful hero gathered his strength and pushed Steve into the opposite wall of the small alleyway. Spider-Man used his webs and shot up in the sky. "Damn it he got away" Nat said into the coms.

"I've got eyes on him" Clint said readying his bow with a tranquilliser. He waited for the right moment and watched the arrow fly. It was just about to hit the target when the webslinger back flipped over it before continuing his path. "HE DODGED IT! I NEVER MISS!" Clint exclaimed. "Leave it to me Legolas." Tony replied smugly zooming past in his suit.

Out of the corner of his eye Peter saw a flash of red and gold. 'Oh my goodness that's Tony Stark! That's Iron Man' Peter fangirled internally. Tony Stark had been his idol since he could remember even before Iron Man became a thing, his slight obsession became a much larger one when Iron Man saved his life at the Stark expo. The suit landed on the rooftop. "Spider dude, I'm gonna ask nicely come with us." Tony said with his arm stretched out. "Is that a threat?" Peter asked innocently. "Don't play the fool." Mr. Stark snapped back. "Listen I told the Captain the same thing. I don't trust SHIELD." Peter tried to reason with the billionaire. "Well I don't care, you're a danger to everyone so give up." he replied his voice cold. "I can't give up" Peter told him. "Sorry then" with that Peter Spidey sense warned Peter of the incoming repulsor blast which Peter rolled to avoid while on the ground webbed the shiny suit to the floor. "No I'm sorry" Peter said grinning under his mask and leapt off the building.

Later that day the avengers were in the living area discussing Spider-Man. "I still don't understand how he got away from all of you" Wanda said sitting down. "It's that stupid webbing" Tony sulked. "I swear he's psychic or something he just knew the arrow was coming" Clint said also sulking. "We'll get him next time" Natasha said a terrifying determination in her eyes. "Let's come up with a plan then" Steve agreed. The Avengers did come up with a plan for everything the wallcrawler could throw at them and waited for the next time he showed up on the streets but that time never came.

...

Sorry this chapter is so short I'll try make the longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

Thank for the reviews, favs, follows and reads. If you see anything wrong point it out. I often forget punctuation exists. I haven't bought Marvel since yesterday so that's kind of disappointing.

Also EvilChocolateBar (great name) asked was Peter still wearing his homemade suit. I think Peter would have updated the suit because he realised a) it wasn't practical and b) he didn't look very cool but if any of you want to picture Peter fighting the avengers in pyjamas, why not?

Enjoyyyyyyyy!

...

 **Present Time:**

Peter woke with a jolt his breathing fast and deep. Another nightmare it had been 3 months since he had met and escaped The Avengers. 3 months since Spider-Man had disappeared. 3 months since Aunt May had died.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Peter was walking towards his apartment after a successful day, he had stopped a bicycle robbery, bank robbery, three muggings and rescued a cat from a tree for a little girl. Not to mention he had escaped the avengers even though it was mostly luck, he was pleased with himself._

 _As he turned the corner his heart dropped, it was beating faster than possible. There were cop cars outside the building, his building. Peter hadn't even realised but his legs were moving he was running fast as he could up the stairs and to his apartment._

 _There was yellow tape across the door and when Peter tried to get through he was stopped. "You can't go in there it's a crime scene" the cop said hard and uncaring. 'Did he not realise Peter Parker's world was caving in.' "I live here" Peter replied. The man's attitude quickly changed "I'm sorry but your apartment was robbed and your..." he paused waiting for an answer. "Aunt" Peter replied. "Your aunt walked in during the robbery and they shot her. She didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss" the cop finished. "No" Peter cried "Not May. I should have stopped it." Tears were falling rapidly down his face. "There was nothing you could have done, is there anyone you can stay with" "No, she was all I had left" "That's ok, we have someone you'll have to talk to."_

 _The woman arrived a little while later. "Hi, Peter right?" Peter nodded. "I'm Angelina, I'm here to help I hear you have no where to go. I know a very nice woman near here her name is and she'll be taking you in. When the police finish up here you can come back for clothes and things but your aunts possessions and money will be kept until you are 18."_

 _*End if Flashback*_

That's how Peter ended up here. Mrs. Davis was nice but she was no Aunt May, for one she could actually follow a recipe. The thought of burnt turkey casserole made Peter smile sadly. His train of thought was interrupted my Henry's voice (one of the other kids that stayed there)"You ok Pete" he whispered in the dark room. "Yeah I'm fine." Henry was a nice guy, he was almost 18 just about to graduate. He wasn't in Peter's school he went to a public school and was one of the popular guys. Henry had kind brown eyes with a wrinkle from his smile, he was probably twice the size of Peter and was on the football team. Who would have thought Peter the nerd friends with a jock.

After sleeping the rest of the night Peter woke up with the sun peeking through the curtains. He made his way down to the kitchen, the table was almost full. Mrs. Davis was sitting at the top her blonde hair sticking up in various directions, her husband had left for work. Also at the table was Alice a younger girl (8) who Peter had a special fondness for probably because of the time he remembered saving her cat from a tree. Michael was the same age as Alice but was Mrs. Davis biological son which anyone could guess looking at the young boy because he was an exact copy of his mother with matching blond hair also sticking in various directions.

Peter was walking towards his school entrance and stopped leaving out a sigh. It wasn't that Peter didn't enjoy learning, he loved taking in new and interesting pieces of information but school was information he had no interest in taking in minus a few classes of course. "You won't learn anything out here Mr. Parker" said Mr. Lewis his Physics teacher passing into the school entrance. With that Peter made his move.

School had been the same as always, he paid attention, chatted with Ned and got a 100 on his chem test. Currently Peter was walking the streets with Ned. "So how's Mrs. Davis' house of happiness" Ned said as they entered the most wonderful sandwich shop in queens. "It's fine, I guess" shrugged Peter. "If you ever wanna talk you can" Ned said like he often had these past months. What could Peter say 'actually Ned I'm having a tough time because when I was 14 I was bit by a radioactive spider, which then led to my uncle being shot because I was too selfish to stop a robber. That's not all though I then became Spider-Man which was fun for a while until Gwen found out and became determined to help and that got her killed but at least I got The Green Goblin. So I quit but then this Vulture guy was using alien tech to build weapons and tried to steal Tony Stark's stuff which I stopped but did Spider-Man get any thanks from Iron Man noooooo instead a few months later he tried to capture me along with the other avengers. I escaped from them and came home to find my aunt dead. So I realised Spider-Man is too much trouble, the majority of the public don't even like him and these powers just get people killed. Other than that I'm great though absolutely peachy.' Peter however didn't say any of this and instead settled for "I know dude."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

 **1\. Sorry it took me so long to write this I had 0 motivation.**

 **2\. It was hard to write this chapter because I know where I wanna go with this story but I don't know how to get there.**

 **3\. This chapter is kinda boring, nothing happens but it's important to get the story moving.**

 **4\. Thanks for the reviews, reads etc. It means a lot to me.**

 **5\. Sorry for bad grammar, I'm trying to improve.**

 **6\. I don't own Marvel.**

 **7\. ENJOY!**

Peter arrived home before dinner so he could get a bit of homework done. "Peter, is that you?" Mrs Davis shouted from the kitchen. "Yeah" Peter replied. "There's a letter here that was forwarded from your old address." Curious Peter went to investigate. The envelope wasn't exciting it wasn't a card because it had his name in bold text. Unable to figure it out he opened it.

 _Mr. Parker_

 _After reviewing your academic record , extra curricular activities and a thorough elimination process. We are honoured to announce you have been given one of ten internships on offer. If you have any queries, you can find our contact information below. The internship starts Monday 4th of June at 11am on the ground floor of Stark Industries, please bring a form of identification. The internship will be every Monday to Friday from 11:00-16:00 until Friday, 24th of August._

 _We look forward to meeting you._

 _Dr. Cassandra Lewis_

 _Head of Stark Industries Summer internship program._

Peter had remembered filling out the application with Aunt May. "Of course you'll get it, they'd be a bunch of fools to reject you" she had said when Peter was nervous. Peter's heart hurt thinking about it, so he walked to the bin and dumped the letter before leaving the kitchen. "Peter!" Mrs. Davis shouted after him "Are you alright? What was that about?" Peter didn't reply.

Later that evening when dinner and homework were done there was a knock on Peter's door. "Come in" he sighed. It was "Hey Peter, can we have a chat?" she asked. "Sure, what's up?" he replied. "It's about this" she said, putting the letter he had thrown away beside him. "What about it?" he shrugged. "I don't know, let's start with why did you throw it away?" She asked sympathetically. Peter shrugged which earned a glare from . "I dunno, it's just that was something I wanted months ago but things have changed" Peter responded honestly. "Peter you can't just give up on all your dreams because of a tragedy in your life. You're kind and sweet and probably the smartest kid I've ever met, I would love if my boy grew up to be like you. You deserve happiness Peter and maybe this internship is a start. I never met your Aunt but from what you've told me she'd probably kill you for wasting this opportunity. I'm not asking you to change your mind, just think about some more." When she finished, she left the room and Peter just stared at the envelope.

Peter continued to think about what had said. The next day in school Peter decided that Ned would be a good person to ask, they were walking through the crowded halls when Peter brought up the topic. "I got a letter yesterday" he whispered. "About what?" Ned asked. "That internship I applied for a while back" Peter responded. "No way, that's awesome you must be so excited" Ned replied. "I don't think I'm going to take it, a lot has changed since then" Peter said. "No way dude, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Do it for me since I haven't received a letter I presume I haven't gotten it. Maybe just give me your passport I'll go for you, I'm sure they'll believe me. We're practically twins!" Ned rambled. Peter laughed "I don't think you could fool them that easily" "Maybe but it'd be worth a shot, dude you should go for it. Live a little!" Ned said.

After a lot of debating about the pros and cons, from future jobs to the avengers knowing he that he was Spider-Man. Peter decided to take the internship, it wasn't that hard when he thought about it. If he cleared all the emotions out and thought logically about it when making his choice, it was a no brainier. The final school weeks flew by and before Peter knew it he was standing outside Stark Industries. What could go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes:_

 _for taking so long._

 _2\. This is the most I've written for a chapter it's over 1.5k words._

 _3\. I have terrible grammar but don't be afraid to tell me so I can learn._

 _4\. Enjoooooy!_

Peter took a deep breath in, nothing bad would happen. The sun was reflecting off the tower it looked beautiful, inviting. Peter accepted the building's invitation and walked through the main doors. The room was busy, people in fancy clothes with briefcases. Peter searched for where he was supposed to go, the main desk was busy, Peter's heart began to go twice as fast as normal, what if he was late? What if they left without him? Oh god this was a disaster, but before he had a complete meltdown he spotted a girl. She was around his age, jet black hair with grey dye at the ends. She was staring up at the glass ceiling, listening to her headphones. Hoping she was one of the ten, Peter moved through the crowd to get near her.

"Hi" he almost shouted as he approached. There was no reply so he tapped her arm which gained her attention. "Hi" he repeated. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and smiled at him. "Hey, wouldn't want to wear a skirt without underwear" she said looking up. What an odd thing to say to someone you just met. Peter thought. In response he looked up at the ceiling/ ground of next floor, you could see people's feet move quickly across the glass. Snapping back to reality he turned to her "are you here for the internship?" Peter hoped the answer was yes. "Yep, see that desk over there" she pointed "get your badge off there. There's only two more left to come" she continued and pointed out the people who were there for the internship.

It was another ten minutes before a tall woman appeared and gathered the teens up. In that ten minutes Peter continued to talk to the black haired girl, which he discovered her name was Emma. When the group had been gathered the woman spoke, "I'm Dr. Lewis, I'm in charge of you. Don't talk out of turn, touch anything that you're not meant to or disobey my orders." She said her dark blue eyes looking into each of their souls. "Is everyone her" There was a chorus of "yeah" and "yes" before they group headed to security.

Security took ages to get through. They were introduced to the head of security named Happy Hogan, who was anything but Happy. They had to answer various security questions, provide photo ID, show their acceptance letters and get a photo taken for their security badge. Could anyone take a good ID photo? Peter couldn't he looked like those sad pictures of scared puppies that you see online. Emma who obviously wasn't human, could take a good photo. In her photo she wore a big smile, clearly showing her joy of being there.

The group of ten got an official tour of the whole building excluding the avengers floors. Peter was in paradise, he never could have imagined this in his wildest dreams. He saw the public labs, private labs, Stark Industries exhibit and The Avengers exhibit. Seeing the inventions of Howard Stark and Tony Stark made Peter feel a childish joy he hadn't felt since he was swinging from building to building.

The final stop on the tour was their "home" for the next couple of months. The strong lights made his head buzz but he soon adjusted. It was a huge lab, really really huge. It had to be to fit ten eager teens plus supervisors, it had twelve workbenches: one for each teen and two supervisors, they were grouped in two groups of six. "Pick a workbench and stick with it." One of the scientist that would be teaching them said. People scrambled to a place. Thankfully Peter was able to get a table beside Emma.

Once seated they were asked to introduce themselves, across from Peter was Ethan, across from Emma was Haddy, also at their table was Dan. Seated in the other group were Sara, Denise, Evan, Jack and Liam. This was it, these were some of the brightest minds in America and Peter was one of them.

...

Weeks had passed, Peter had gotten used to the routine of it all. In the weeks since he started the internship Henry had turned 18 and moved out but made Peter promise to visit, Peter would make sure he didn't break that promise. It was lonelier in the house without Henry to keep him up talking all night but in those weeks he had gained friendships with his table of benches.

There was some competition between the two groups. Who answered more questions correctly, who built cooler things and who got the most praise. Through this not so friendly competition he learned never to get in a competition with Emma because she will destroy you, everyone else was pretty chill about the competition but the other groups constant trash talk was a big motivator.

Peter arrived at the tower early and as if on autopilot went to the lab. It was the last day for them to finish making their current project, a robot. Emma's was a home help device that she had finished the day before. The team were relying on Peter to win the best robot prize which was an extremely large chocolate bar and gain points to tie them with the other group. Peter's robot was a replica of BB-8which Ned was thoroughly impressed by, he just had to finish the coding and hope it worked.

"Hey, Pete"said Emma rolling her seat towards him.

"Hey Em"

"How's the robot coming, we need these points and yours is certainly the most promising."

"Thanks, no pressure I guess."

"I would never!" she laughed

"I think we're done" Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "Only one thing left to do see if it works"

Peter placed BB-8 on the floor and turned the computer monitor towards his and Emma. "Turn the camera on" Emma instructed.

"I know, we need to see where it's going"

"Sorry, I'm excited"

Peter turned the camera on and the feed came up on the screen. He brought up the control panel and typed in the command to start. BB-8 beeped and it head rolled around, that's a good sign. Using the controls Peter began to make it move. It was working, it was WORKING! Peter was getting used to the controls and accidentally guided the robot out of the lab. Peter tried guiding it back but pressed the wrong button and the robot began moving on its own.

"Uh oh, robot gone rogue " Peter panicked. "Reboot. Why isn't it rebooting? I think it need to be plugged in to reboot."

"What do you mean you think? It's your creation!" Emma said clearly panicking too.

"It's ok, I'll go and get it" Peter said before racing out of the lab.

...

Tony Stark was just coming from an avengers meeting. Hydra are planning something blah blah blah. Figure it out blah blah blah. Now he was going to another meeting yay, this time it was a Stark Industries meeting about this seasons latest inventions which he had to approve. Tony was not in the mood for this at all and so he was taking his sweet time walking and taking every detour he could but unfortunately he got places quick because people moved like he was royalty.

He was twenty minutes late to his meeting and had been getting angry messages from Pepper for ten. Satisfied that he could make a dramatic entrance, he turned only to be bumped into by a.. was that a replica of BB-8 with it's owner trailing behind. The young boy slid on his knees and grabbed the droid before looking up. Tony never got used to getting looked at like that. Like someone's hero, it made him so happy not that he would admit it. There was something different about this kid there was also a lot of fear, more fear than usual. "Oh. My. God. You.. you.. you're Tony Stark." The boy stuttered. "I'm a big fan"

"Nice to meet you big fan. Is this your droid?"

"Yeah, sorry" he said suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"It's ok but why are you in my tower?"

"I'm part of the internship program"

"Oh that makes sense. Have fun kid, looks like you could have a future in robotics"

"Thank you Mr Stark, sir"

"What's your name?"

"Peter. Peter Parker"

"Nice to meet you Peter. Good luck with the internship." He said before turning and walking towards the elevator to attend his meeting. The kid seemed familiar, did he know him from somewhere? He pushed it to the back of his mind and continued on his path.

...

It was in a dark cell, he could hear the running and screams outside. The cell was opened and a cop walked in. "Dr Osborn or should I call you Green Goblin. We believe you could be of use to us"

"Whose We" Norman replied.

"Hydra" the stranger answered. "We require your assistance in bringing down the avengers"

"Are you in or will I leave you to rot?"

"I'm in but Spider-Man is mine"

"Spider-Man hasn't been seen in around 4 months"

"He'll be back and when he is I'll squash him" The goblin smirked, it was a terrible smirk.

...

 _Note: Norman Osborn didn't die he went to prison and Harry was friends with Ned and Peter but moved away after his father was arrested. Green Goblin was the one who killed Gwen but he doesn't know that Peter is Spider-Man he just saw the two of them swinging around one time and decided to take her hostage. Peter took a break but after Avengers disbanded(civil war minus Peter) criminals took advantage of it so Peter continued being Spider-Man. Most of homecoming is the same just take out the ferry incident and all other Tony bits. He still saved Tony's plane even though he hadn't met Tony. Peter made a better suit so he wasn't in pyjamas and continued fighting crime. The avengers got back together because they realised the accords were stupid and Hydra was resurfacing and that's what happened before the story begins. Just in case anyone was confused about the timeline._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notes:**_

 _ **Still don't own Marvel (it's taking a while to gather funds)**_

 _ **It didn't take as long to write this chapter plus it's the longest one yet (almost 1800 words)**_

 _ **I'm still terrible at grammar but I'm working at it.**_

 _ **Please give constructive criticism.**_

Peter stood still for what felt like a lifetime after Tony Stark swaggered away. Peter still felt the world spinning. 'What if he recognised the voice' he had thought before playing the normal fanboy, this was Tony Stark not Iron Man though they are the same. Peter turned in a trance clutching BB-8 in his arms slowing his breathing before he returned to the lab where Emma was waiting anxiously for his return.

"What the hell happened Peter!" she yelled before looking at his face "What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Peter had replied.

"Maybe you should go home you don't look to good."

Peter laughed bitterly "It's ok, I'm ok. It's... it's just BB-8 bumped into Tony Stark." Emma turned a green colour at this piece of information.

"Oh no, please tell me he didn't take away your internship." It was sweet that she cared so much about Peter or maybe it was winning the competition or possibly both. Probably both.

"No he didn't really care that much. He was pretty nice about it." The colour rushed back into her face and she was visibly calmer and slightly confused.

"Why do you look so freaked out then? You scared me" she said while hitting him with the paper in her hands. "Oh my God you're one of those huge nerdy fanboys. Awww you just met you idol"

Peter didn't disagree because she wasn't wrong, Peter had looked up to Tony Stark long before he became Iron Man and he never stopped until recently anyway. "I'm going to try fix this, wanna help or not?"

...

Peter and Emma worked until after everyone had left for lunch and they took it for a test drive around the lab, a much better idea than leaving it roam around in people's ways. They had it all fixed when Emma received a text from Ethan that he, Haddy and Dan were headed to a cafe around the corner for food. "They want to know if we wanna meet them for lunch."

"Sure let me grab my wallet."

The two left and squeezed into a crowded elevator going down, they were in the lobby when Peter realised he left his phone. "Damn my phones in the lab. I'll run up and grab it, I'll be back in two minutes. Go ahead without me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'll be there in five." Peter ran towards the stairwell, it was fairly quiet because most took the elevator so he could run full speed without people noticing. It was nice to not have to watch his movements and run without caring, he remembered running like this to his apartment on that fateful day and found himself slowing down to a walk.

Peter reached the lab and opened it to see a two figures standing in the room. His heart stopped for a minute before the figures turned towards him and paused.

"Hello, Peter was it?" Tony said.

"Y..ye..yes." Peter replied gobsmacked. He had come back for Peter. He'd figured it out.

"This is a friend of mine, Bruce Banner. Bruce,Peter. Peter, Bruce."

"It's an honour to meet you I'm a huge fan." Peter said blushing.

The doctor stretched out his hand to Peter and Peter gladly took it. "Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"Browsing" Tony replied. "I see you fixed your droid."

"Yeah." Peter said calming himself down.

Peter saw his phone light up but ignored it and continued chatting with the two avengers. It was fifteen minutes later and after Peter had done a LOT of fanboying that he was sure he would regret later the two men left and Peter finally left for lunch.

...

"What did you think?" Tony inquired while taking the private elevator to the living area.

"They're some talented kids." Bruce replied.

"I didn't mean that, I meant the kid, Peter. There's something off about him, he seems terrified like he's hiding something from us."

"I think what you were sensing was an anxious teen in a room with Iron Man and the Hulk."

"Point taken."

"He seemed like a sweet kid. It's been a while since someone saw me as Dr. Banner not a green rage monster."

"Yeah all those questions about your books. Half of my workers can't understand them but that sixteen year old did, he's got a bright future for sure."

...

Peter was just about to turn the corner to the cafe when his friends bumped into him.

"There you are, we thought you were lost" said Dan.

"We were about to send a search party" Haddy continued.

"Sorry, I got held up" Peter replied.

"It's ok but there's only ten minutes left of lunch and we were heading back." Ethan stated.

"You guys go ahead I need some alone time." Peter said.

"Are you sure? I don't mind coming with you." Emma responded kindly.

"I'm sure, see you in a little bit."

The group headed in the opposite direction and Peter continued to the cafe where they were building an awning out the front. There were 2 men on one side of the steel frame and 3 on the other. The side furthest from Peter seemed to be lifted easily despite only having two men lifting it. One of the men was blond, tall and buff while the other who was probably just as buff he had shoulder length brown hair and... was that a metal arm? Awesome! Peter was walking past the three struggling men and into the shop when his spider-sense started buzzing, he turned to the steel frame, saw it falling and grabbed onto it before it fell.

"Good reaction time" the blond man smiled.

"Thanks" Peter replied.

"Think you can help us get this up. It won't take long."

"Sure" Peter adjusted his grip and used his strength to help fix the steel in place. Where had he seen those faces. Peter pushed it to the back of his mind and continued to help but holding back so that his super strength wasn't too obvious. Once they had finished the blond man walk towards Peter.

"You did good son, thanks for the help not all you youngsters would help. What were you going to buy?"

"I was getting lunch." Peter replied.

"Let me get it for you, my treat." It was at that moment that Peter realised who he was speaking to, it was Captain America it was hard to tell without the shield and costume but up close it was very obvious. He also recognised the man with the Captain, he had been all over the news a while back for an explosion which had killed the King of Wakanda but those charges were dropped. Peter suddenly felt extremely sick.

"Listen I've got to go. I'm super busy, it was nice meeting you."

"Are you ok? You don't look too good." The captain asked.

"I'm fine, I just have somewhere to be." Peter said and before Peter knew it his feet were moving towards the tower.

...

Steve Rogers arrived to the living area of avengers tower still slightly confused about the encounter he just had, the kid was fine one minute then the next he was completely freaked. Bucky had agreed that the kid was acting strange. Bucky had left him to go to the gym while Steve went to grab some water. Steve walked into the living room to see Tony sprawled across the couch and a background check of the boy he had just met. "Tony, were you spying on me?"

"What? Why would I spy on you and your bestie doing kind deeds?"

"Then why do you have a picture of the kid I just met?"

"You met Peter Parker?" Tony said sitting up.

"Is that his name? He ran before I could ask."

Tony let out a snicker before speaking "He ran from you? From Captain America?"

"Yeah one minute he was fine and the next he was gone. Why are you doing a background check?"

"I don't know he had the same reaction when I bumped into him. I just saw fear in his face. He looked like he was more scared of me then the Hulk. Something's off."

"When did you meet him?"

"He's part of an teenage internship program in the tower."

"So he's smart, what else did you find?"

"A lot actually, Peter Benjamin Parker, near perfect grades though there's been two times where there's been a drop: a small and a large, only gotten detention once, part of the decathlon team." Tony sighed sorrowfully before continuing "No living family."

Steve took a breath before speaking "what happened?"

"His parents were scientists whose plane went down when Peter was a kid, he was taken in by his aunt and uncle. His uncle got shot over two years ago leaving him with his aunt who also got shot in a robbery gone wrong only a couple months back."

"The kids seen so much loss in such a short time."

"Yeah that's not it, remember the police chief's daughter?"

"Gwen Stacy she was taken by The Green Goblin and killed."

"Yeah, guess whose girlfriend that was? Peter's girlfriend is the answer. Another trivia question guess who was one of Peter's best friends? Harry Osborn, the goblin's kid."

"Shit." Steve said running a hand through his head "maybe we judged him too harshly."

"Maybe he blames the avengers for not stopping the goblin." Tony said obviously feeling guilty.

"Can you blame him? Instead of stopping Norman Osborn we were fighting each other." Steve paused before continuing "I'm going to blow off steam with Bucky in the gym. We'll talk about this later."

Tony was left alone looking at Peter Parker's school photo. This kid had already been through enough so Tony made the decision to leave the kid alone and not add to his grief.

...

It was dark, the lights were poor quality and there was a smell of mould in this sad excuse for a lab. Norman Osborn sat trying to recreate his glider which proved to be a more difficult task than he had originally thought due to his lack of resources. He was interrupted by a Hydra officer who barged in. "Did you get what I need?" Norman asked. There was no response only a bag dropped in front of him. "News of my son?" Norman asked.

"In Seattle at his new school."

"What about Spider-Man?"

"Still no news. How long till you're done?"

"Maybe if I had better resources I'd be faster." Norman snapped.

"Work faster and watch you're tongue." With those words of warning the man left.

...

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Not much happened but having Peter know the avengers is vital to the story and I'm slowing bringing our baddies in.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the support! See you next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Notes:

 **Thanks to everyone who has read and supported this story. RoseCentury has written an alternative identity reveal which is called Peter gets found out. I still don't own Marvel ughhh.**

Peter returned to the lab after helping out at the cafe and failing at his mission to get food. He didn't know what had come over him, he just heard the voice and panicked. He had met Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Captain America and The Winter Soldier in one day and his mind was about explode. He couldn't deal with this stress, what if they realised he is...was Spider-Man? Peter continued to work for the day, BB-8 won best robot so the teams were now tied. Emma constantly tried to make friendly chat with Peter but gave up after only receiving one word answers.

It was later that day when people were heading home or where they were staying. Peter quickly grabbed his things the sooner he got out the better. He ran out of the door but Emma followed him.

"Peter! Peter, wait for me"

Peter turned to her and snapped "What?"

Emma looked hurt at his tone. "What is with you? You've been acting strange since after lunch, I'm just trying to be nice to you."

"I know but you wouldn't understand."

"I could try."

"Just leave me alone to figure it out."

"Fine" she growled "I was trying to be a friend but you're obviously not interested." Emma turned and ran towards the exit, Peter tried to call after her but his attempts went unanswered.

"Damn it!" Peter whispered to his shoes. He continued walking when his path was blocked by Tony Stark (who else would it be?)

...

Tony lasted around five minutes before changing his mind. He needed to talk to the kid again, he needed this feeling of guilt to be gone. So what if he promised to leave it alone he couldn't, some might call him nosy for it but Tony preferred Scientific Curiosity. "FRIDAY bring up footage from lab 46" The live feed began playing on the screen so Tony watched the kid as he fumbled and dropped things and was to put it nicely a complete mess. Tony waited until one of the instructors gave the order to pack up before he ran to his elevator and found himself hiding behind the reception desk waiting for the kid. Peter was talking to someone before she stormed off and Tony swaggered towards the boy.

...

"Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed trying to sound excited but came out sounding very sarcastic.

"Hey kid, I was wondering if you wanted to chat."

"Is that the time I have to go?" Peter moved past Tony to leave but felt him grip his shoulder and turn him around.

"Not so fast, come with me." Peter followed the billionaire to an elevator he hadn't used before.

They stood in an awkward silence as the elevator slowly moved up. Peter finally broke the silence "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" the doors dinged open to a large open space with couches filled with people, not just any people The Avengers: Captain America, Bruce Banner, The Winter Soldier, Black Widow. The rest were not in the room but Peter wondered were they somewhere in the building or on a cool mission. "Where were you Toooo... Why is there a kid here?" Natasha Romanoff questioned while looking Peter up and down. "He's here to have a chat with me." Tony replied

"Tony we said WE would talk about it later" the super soldier whispered in Tony's ear but Peter's enhanced hearing picked up on it.

"Talk about what?" Peter asked.

"None of your concern." The captain replied.

"Actually" interrupted Tony "we were wondering why you were acting so weird around us?"

"I was not acting weird." Peter defended.

"No offence kid but running off without warning is weird behaviour." The metal arm dude replied.

"Why don't you sit down?" Tony offered.

After friendly enough introductions the topic of Peter being strange was brought up again. Tony started "I think I know why you don't like us or trust us or something."

Peter's heart stopped before he took a shaky breath "Why?"

"So I might have done a little background check into you past an-"

"Wait you did what! Why would you do that? That stuff is none of your business!" Peter interrupted his heart beating fast not with fear though, with anger. Peter got up and turned to leave but Tony stopped him "Just listen for a couple of minutes" Tony pleaded before adding "pwease"

"Make it quick"

Tony told Peter all about his theory that Peter blamed the avengers for not stopping any of the tragedies in his life or stopping the Green Goblin. Peter didn't have a better reason so he simply agreed. He didn't know exactly what happened next but he somehow wound up on the floor eating pizza and watch Star Wars with The Avengers. Turns out the avengers are really convincing people.

It was a while later that Peter asked where the bathroom was. Once he left the room he heard Natasha talking "What were you thinking Stark? Fury's been calling for fifteen minutes."

"Put the pirate on then."

Peter continued to the bathroom hearing some of the conversation something about Hydra, it was none of his business so he ignored it but on the way back he heard the man mention Spider-Man, that was Peter's business. He stood in the doorway and listened. "Any news on Spider-Man?" The man asked.

"No, Sir" Natasha replied.

"The crime rates returned to normal since he vanished." Eyepatch added.

"Too bad we scared him away." Steve said looking at the man.

Tony saw Peter in the doorway and quickly said "Later matey." and ended the call before the man could say anything. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Of what?" Peter replied.

"Good, keep it that way." Tony smirked.

The thought kept playing on his mind, the spike in crime, memories of that fateful day until he couldn't hold it anymore. "What do you guys actually think of Spider-Man."

"I thought you didn't hear anything." Natasha said narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't"

Tony was the first to answer "sure he did good things but he was dangerous, we knew nothing about him or what he was capable of."

"I don't understand why you went after him." Peter said trying to sound casual.

"Listen, if I could go back and do things differently I would maybe just make him tell us all of his powers, slowly develop a trust with him but he vanished and that's our fault." Steve answered.

"What if it wasn't your fault?" Peter asked.

"He just happened to disappear on the same day." Tony said.

"Not everything's about you Tony" Black widow smirked.

"Of course it is. I'm just saying it would have been nice if Spidey to leave a note saying I don't know 'I'm not dead in a ditch just don't care anymore.'" Tony ranted. "That and the whole Goblin thing."

"What Goblin thing?"

"Jesus kid, would it kill you to read the news? Norman Osborn was broken out of jail."

"What?" Peter barely whispered without letting his voice shake.

"Oh shit, sorry that probably brings up some bad memories. I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok. I'm gonna go." Peter said getting up, his legs feeling like jelly. He was taking large strides to get to the elevators and when he got to the reception he began running to the door.

When he got on the street he found an alley and threw his guts up. He say with his head in his hands taking shaky breaths. Peter sat there for an eternity before getting up and continuing home.

"Peter, where were you?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"I was with uhhh friends."

"You could've called! I've been worried sick."

"Sorry."

"It's ok we're gonna have dinner in an hour."

"Alright I'm going to my room."

Peter sat in his room looking at news articles until his brain hurt with information. He checked his phone there was a miss call from Emma which Peter quickly called back, the phone rang a number of times before Emma answered "Hello"

"Em, it's Peter I just ca-"

"Peter I'm sorry for overreacting, it was so freaking stupid. You don't have to tell me everything we're not little girls sharing their darkest secrets."

"I called to apologise for being an ass earlier."

"We're even then."

"Of course we are. Here's the real tea..." and so he told the story of meeting the avengers and eating pizza with them obviously leaving out the Spider-Man bits."

Emma laughed "Of course you met the avengers, you have the weirdest luck. I'd love to pick Bruce Banner's brain or even Tony Stark."

"Do you not care about meeting the rest."

"Nah I'm not that interested."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm grateful don't get me wrong for saving the world and all. They see the big picture and try to keep the big picture intact but what they don't see is that there's little pictures inside that bigger picture which might not seem important but they are, we need more guys watching the little pictures. I probably sound crazy but I mean like... what was his name? Spider-Man, I read about him before I came to New York. He looked out for New York's little picture."

"You don't sound crazy not one bit. I gotta go have dinner, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye" then she hung up. Peter smiled a bit at the compliments that Emma didn't even realise she had been giving him before he walked downstairs to the dining room.

...

The next day was a Saturday which Peter was very happy about cause he got to sleep in, he had a fairly normal day he went to Ned's house to catch up and build Lego. He returned home for dinner, Alice was sitting at the table drawing something which looked like a red blob. "That looks good Alice, what is it?"

"It's The Spider-Man saving Cuddles" Cuddles the kitten was a small, ginger and very fuzzy who was attached to the little girl.

"Wow it's very good. I like it a lot."

"Thanks Peter, Spider-Man is my favourite superhero."

The group sat for dinner, talking about their days and plans for the next day. "It's terrible about The Green Goblin, isn't it Peter three banks in three days." Mrs. Davis stated.

"Yeah it's terrible." Peter said looking at his plate.

"Maybe Spider-Man will stop him again." Alice said confidently.

"That 'hero' has disappeared Alice and maybe for the better. I didn't trust the guy and all his tricks, we knew nothing about him and or how he got his freaky talents."

Peter stood up from the table "I need to go clear my head."

Peter began running he didn't know where he was going but he continued, Mrs Davis' voice going "freaky talents" but then he heard Alice's small voice "Spider-Man is my favourite superhero." He heard Tony Stark "he was dangerous, we knew nothing about him or what he was capable of." He saw Emma beside him "he looked out for New York's little picture."

"I don't know how I feel about him why does he hide himself?" Aunt May asked.

"The crime rate has risen greatly since he disappeared" Eyepatch said. He didn't know why he was here at his old apartment but he climbed in through his old window and sat in the empty apartment curled in a ball. As tears rolled down his face. He saw Liz Allen, the way she looked the last day he saw her, tears in her eyes, it was his fault that her father got arrested. He saw the day he caught Liz in the Washington monument but the image quickly turned to the one of Gwen as Peter failed to save her. He heard the crack and knew it was his fault. He looked at the living room floor, a stain still there. Aunt May, he could have saved her. What about Uncle Ben? He could have saved him. So many thoughts flying around his head: Emma, Alice, Captain America, Tony Stark, Eyepatch, Ned, Harry, Liz, May and more but there was one clearer and louder than the rest, the kind voice of his uncle "With great power comes great responsibility." Peter crawled across his old room and removed the floorboard in the corner and he picked out his suit and webshooters." He hugged them tightly into his chest and continued to cry, his uncle's words still repeating in his head. With great power comes great responsibility. With great power comes great responsibility. With great power comes great responsibility.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:**

 **Thanks to everyone who's has read and supported this story. It means so much to and makes me feel all fuzzy inside. This is a shorter chapter but I only uploaded two days ago(look at me being productive). Warning that there's some language from Tony. I still don't own Marvel so stop asking. I'm also working on a one-shot about the avengers returning after homecoming and Peter being all left out because INFINITY WAR NEVER HAPPENED!**

 **Enjoooooy!**

...

It was a week later and Peter still walked around with his suit in his backpack but he couldn't bring himself to actually wear the suit. It was a Saturday and he was walking the streets with Ned, Emma and Michelle. "So how's the internship Peter?" Michelle asked.

"It's going pretty good." Peter answered.

"We're currently winning." Emma interrupted.

"So you met each other at the internship?" Michelle inquired.

"Yeah I'm sorry for being a bother, I'm still not used to the city and Peter said you wouldn't mind if I tagged along." Emma replied.

"It's alright it's been awhile since I've had a female friend. Most girls in school are just interested in boys." Michelle said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Emma responded.

The group continued on their walk until they heard the sound of sirens getting closer followed by the actual sight of cop cars racing past.

"What's going on?" Peter wondered.

"From what I see online... The Green Goblin has tried to rob another bank, number 10, he has ten hostages and the cops are surrounding him." Ned said tapping on his phone.

"Seriously?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, looks like they've called the avengers." Ned responded and the group began to walk again but Peter didn't know what it was but something was off. Peter knew Norman Osborn, he wasn't an idiot, he hadn't been caught yet, he'd barely stolen anything from the previous banks and he'd never kept hostages. It didn't fit. The others had turned to him but Peter ignored thought back to fighting The Goblin, Peter thought back to hearing about his return in the avengers living room, Eyepatch had mentioned Hydra, they were bad guys from World War II who were now focused on destroying The Avengers Steve had told him, someone had broken out. It didn't make sense but then it clicked. "It's a trap!" Peter exclaimed.

"What?" The other three said.

"Nothing, I have to go is having a movie afternoon I forgot about, she'll kill me if I'm late. Make sure Em finds her way back alright."

Peter began running the same direction the cop cars went ignoring his friends shouts.

Peter arrived at the crowded scene a couple minutes later and pushed his way through the crowd to the barrier. There was no sign of The Avengers yet so Peter looked around. His spidey-sense was tingling slightly and he heard the Iron Man suit nearing the scene. The Avengers arrived and Peter tried to get Steve, Bucky, Natasha or Tony to notice him, Hawkeye was also there but Peter had never met him before. Finally Tony noticed him and sauntered over to the barrier.

"Mr. Stark thank goodness it's-"

"Going to be ok" Tony interrupted "I get you'd have a lot of anxiety over this but we've got it under control. We don't even need the big guy."

"I know but-" Peter tried again.

"Listen kid you should get out of here, don't want it bringing up bad memories. I've gotta go." Tony said and flew back over to Cap who was speaking to one of the cops.

"But it's a trap." Peter whispered to the space where Iron Man had stood. Panic began setting in, he didn't know what to do, this was bad, oh this was really bad. The Avengers are about to get taken out but they're THE Avengers they'll be fine, right? Peter pushed back through the crowd and to the nearest alley. Where he hid behind a dumpster and began to strip and pull on the suit which he had carried like a heavy weight for a week and couldn't bring himself to wear but here he was. He was dressed except the mask which he held in his hands, he took a breath and repeated to himself "with great power comes great responsibility." It was then that Peter heard an explosion from the bank and no longer hesitated about what he was doing and pulled on the mask.

...

Tony Stark coughed at the dust which had risen when the whole ceiling above the group exploded and fell on them. Shit it had been a trap. Fuck his back hurt. "Everyone alright?" He croaked into the comms. He heard a cough before Natasha spoke. "Great, apart the pile of the ceiling on my body." Natasha remarked.

"Sarcasm isn't going to help you now, Agent." A voice mocked. The Green Goblin hovered there over The Avengers. "It's sad that two of the greatest minds alive couldn't figure out that it was a trap. I knew you'd be put on the case so I chose banks it was easy enough to arrange. Didn't you wonder why I never stole a fortune or took hostages? I was creating a pattern that was easy enough for even you to figure it out."

"What do you want with The Avengers? You've never been interested in us before it was only Spider-Man." Tony asked. The Goblin practically growled at the mention of Spider-Man. "Think of it as part of my plea deal. You've made lots of enemies Stark and my employers happen to be some of them, there's one thing between me and my freedom and that's your lives." Just like that the hostages appeared again but they had very large guns in their hands. "As you can see they weren't actual hostages..." The Goblin continued to talk but Tony heard a sound that he'd heard before but he couldn't place it. "Thwip" it sounded. Then he saw it or rather him. Slowly lowering himself down- Spider-Man

"Listen I'd hate to interrupt your monologue, I know how much evil villains love a good monologue but I've got places to be. You've ruined my retirement, I was having a great time sipping Piña Colada's on the beach." Spider-Man said before turning to the Avengers and giving a two fingered salute to them. "Avengers. Nice to see you again, good job falling for this. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out but fear not your knight in shining spandex is here, maybe not shining, it could do with a wash cause it's a little smelly." At this point Tony was beginning to wonder if this guy ever shut up and hoping for an alternate rescue. "Enough from me, are you gonna attack or will I make the first move" Spider-Man said with open arms.

...

Peter's hands were shaking but he refused to let it show. His spidey sense tingled to warm him of the incoming shots from agent 1 which he dodged with a flip and webbed his gun. The other nine also began to take shots but Peter dodged. He webbed the wall and catapulted toward it landing gracefully on it. From this angle he began clearing debris off the Avengers while simultaneously avoiding getting shot. The Avengers were free and began taking on some of the agents, punching, dodging, shield flying, gun fire, it was chaos but something felt off where was the gobl — his sense buzzed but he wasn't quick enough to avoid being grabbed by The Green Goblin on his glider and thrown against the wall. Oww that hurt! Peter had definitely gotten rusty over the past couple of months. Peter pushed himself back up but The Goblin's glider was coming for him and sliced across his stomach. Peter bit back a scream and webbed the Goblin's mask and pulled himself forward and kicked his legs off the glider. The glider went towards Peter again but learning from his mistakes he webbed the glider and swung over it kicking The Green Goblin as he attempted to get up. Peter webbed his hands bit The Goblin used his strength to fling Peter off his feet. The Green Goblin got back on his glider and fled before Peter could stop him. Peter looked to The Avengers, three of the agents had escaped but the remaining were either dead or in hand cuffs. The Avengers looked at him and he looked back. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that had gotten away but on the other hand he could feel the adrenaline coursing in his blood. There was no feeling like the thrill of a fight. He finally stopped looking at The Avengers and shot a web out the window and began swinging through the city. Just like that Spider-Man was back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes:**

 **Sorry it's been a little while since I posted. I've been busy and a bit all over the place. There's three chapters left if all goes to plan. The next one will be short so it should be up quick enough. Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed etc**

Enjoy!

...

A month had passed since Spider-Man returned and it was as if he'd never left. Many of the New Yorkers had celebrated his return while others including The Daily Bugle had returned to their old habits not that Peter really cared. Life was great, Peter was helping people again but not at the cost of his normal life, he was doing great at the internship which his team was winning, something that made Em ecstatic, he had been spending some of the weekends with Ned and MJ as well as more time with Emma, he had visited Henry a couple of times and most importantly he had somehow become friends with THE AVENGERS. Peter often found himself heading up to hang with them after the internship was over. The only thing that was wrong with his current situation was that nobody had seen or heard from The Green Goblin since Spider-Man's return which was slightly concerning to Peter.

Peter had already stopped some thefts on this fine morning and was now running up the stairs to the lab where Em was waiting, always the first there and last to leave.

"Hey Em!"

"Good morning Peter or should I say Birthday Boy?" After this comment, Emma promptly burst into a chorus of Happy Birthday which she sang as loud as she could. Her singsong ended and she pulled out a bag that had Happy Birthday repeated over and over again on it.

"Thanks Em, you didn't have to get me something."

"I know, that's what makes me so nice." She waited a moment before adding, "Open it!"

Peter had already received Tetris lamp, Star Wars pyjamas and lots of chocolate as a group gift from MJ and Ned. Peter opened the bag and took out the first present which he unwrapped, it was a t-shirt with Tony Stark's face that read " _#1 FAN"_

Peter glared at Emma and gave her a playful nudge. "Haha you're so funny." Peter continued to unwrap his gifts the next one was a Tardis cookie jar that was filled to the brim with chocolate chip cookies and lastly there was a small photo album filled with pictures from the internship and group shots of him, MJ, Ned and a couple other photos including some with Harry Osborn.

As if reading his thoughts she said "Ned and MJ helped me with some of the photos."

"Thanks Em, I love it. It's awesome."

That day at the internship went great. All ten of them went to lunch where MJ and Ned joined them. They had a nice meal, followed by some birthday cake which was delicious and lastly before leaving to head back to the lab they asked their waiter to take a group photo which Peter had decided would go in his new photo album.

Once the day was over Peter noticed a text from Mr Stark telling him to come upstairs and so he did. Peter arrived and the Avengers shouted "Happy Birthday!"

"How did you... never mind. Background check."

Tony Stark strolled over and put a hand on his shoulder "Happy Birthday kid."

"Thank you Mr Stark."

He moved over to the living area where there was Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Sam. The only ones missing were Wanda who Peter was friendly enough with, Vision who creeped Peter out slightly, Rhodey who was always busy and Thor who much to Peter's disappointment hasn't been to Earth for awhile. Peter opened presents which were mostly DVDs, books and food before the group had some pizza and played a movie.

It was over an hour later when they heard the elevator.

"FRIDAY you're meant to announce guests." Tony scolded. Silence.

"FRIDAY?" He repeated.

The elevator dinged and men started to pour out of the elevator, dressed in black and with guns. Peter looked to his backpack. His suit, he had webshooters on, he just needed his mask. Steve, Bucky, Nat, Clint and Sam had pulled out weapons from hidden locations. Tony was tapping on his phone, trying to reboot FRIDAY to get his suit and Bruce was doing some deep breathing.

"I can't get my suits!" Tony muttered.

"Get Peter and Bruce out of here." Steve ordered. That's when Peter's sense tingled and he shouted "Get down!" That's when the shots began. Peter could hear the bullets bounce off Cap's Shield as he made his way toward the men. Peter started to crawl towards his bag but was grabbed by Tony and pulled towards a secret exit. Peter webbed his bag and pulled it towards him. He glanced up to see the commotion, it was not going well for the Avengers, they were outnumbered 6:1 and Tony was still trying to get his suit. Peter knew that he needed to help, he stopped and opened his bag, grabbed his mask and pulled it on before sending a web at the roof and jumping up. He looked back to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner whose eyes were wide in shock.

"Why did I do that? Why did I do that?" Peter whispered to himself before joining the fight. Punches being thrown and shots being fired. "Yoink!" Peter grabbed one of the guns and threw it across the room to Tony. Cap then knocked the agent out. The tides were turning when the window crashed and Green Goblin came threw.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Peter called out.

"Spider-Man!" The Goblin snarled and released something from his glider which Peter webbed before it blew up- A Pumpkin Bomb.

"Need to work on your aim, old man." Peter quipped.

"Made you look."

Peter's sense tingled and he jumped to avoid the incoming bullets. "That was a good one! You almost got me."

After many more minutes of repetitive fighting, Peter was tiring he only had to hold him for a little while longer until the Avengers finished fighting the ten remaining Hydra agents or Mr Stark got FRIDAY online. That's when The Goblin changed tactics and aimed a Pumpkin bomb at the Avengers. It happened so fast, Peter couldn't stop it he shouted a warning but it was too late, it exploded and down went Bucky. Hard. Peter webbed the ceiling and swung full force at The Green Goblin, knocking him off balance long enough to rush to Bucky.

There was a lot of blood but he was breathing. That's good.

"Is he alive" a voice said above him.

Peter looked up to see Steve knock out another agent while looking down at Peter or Bucky. Maybe both.

"He's breathing." Peter responded. "He's losing lots of blood. It hit him from behind, I'm not sure did it hit his head. I can do some web-bandages for now but we need to get him out, I don't want to move him incase there's a spinal injury."

"Do what you can. This will only take a little bit longer." Steve ordered while knocking another agent out.

Peter webbed up his back as the Avengers finished with the agents and turned to The Green Goblin. Five against one weren't great odds. A voice sounded through the living room.

"Reboot complete." FRIDAY informed. "A suit is on its way."

Six against one were even worse odds but in a desperate final attempt to do some more damage before it was all over he shot another Pumpkin Bomb, this time aimed at Mr Stark. If it could do that much damage to Bucky who was a super soldier what would it do to Tony who wasn't even in a suit yet. Without hesitation Peter webbed the ceiling and swung towards Tony and he shot another web which attached onto Tony's shoulder and Peter pulled Tony out of the way just as the bomb exploded sending Peter rolling across the room.

He heard Tony and the others shouting "Peter!" and "kid!"

The world was spinning and the next thing he saw was the red and gold of Tony's suit, he heard a repulsor blast before darkness enveloped


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes:**

 **Sorry this took longer than I thought it would but I went away with my family for two days and then I was sick another day. If anyone can give me advice on writing fight scenes please message me. There's only TWO chapters left! I hope you ENJOY!**

It was a couple hours later when Peter finally woke up. There was an ache traveling through his entire body. He heard beeping which made his head pound, enhanced senses and all. When he finally built up the courage to open his eyes, he was met by bright lights soon followed by Tony Stark's angry face and the other Avengers minus Bucky who was in the bed across from him but don't worry even unconscious it looked as if he was also scowling at Peter.

"Hey Peter or should I say Spider-Man?" Tony remarked in a tone of voice that made Peter gulp like a cartoon character, he hadn't heard that tone in a long time at least not since Aunt May or even before that because let's face it, Peter was a goodie two shoes. Peter opened his mouth to speak but was shushed by Tony. He tried again but was shushed again before Mr. Stark spoke, "What were you doing!" Peter paused before Mr Stark waved a hand at him.

"Speak." Tony ordered.

"What do you want to know?" Peter whispered.

"Everything."

Peter spent the next hour (including a break where Bucky woke and they fussed over him before returning to Peter) telling the Avengers every detail of what had happened in the past years. Every single detail from how he got the powers to Norman Osborn to The Vulture to Aunt May. When he finished speaking the Avengers sat quietly in thought.

It wasn't long before Tony once again opened his mouth.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" He said with a raised voice.

Peter could feel his anger course through him. "Irresponsible! How was I being irresponsible?"

"Being Spider-Man, putting yourself in dangerous situations, jumping in front of a FREAKING bomb!"

"Did you think Spider-Man was irresponsible before you knew it was me?

There was no answer from Tony or no words from the others either.

"That's what I thought." Peter said climbing out of bed, a pain traveled through his back.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"Home." Peter replied.

Tony stood in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere yet. We have to talk about this."

"I think you've said enough, Mr Stark."

"I'm not done! You're too young, you're a kid, there's people who handle this stuff."

"Who handles this stuff cause it sure as hell wasn't you, where were you

when The Green Goblin first appeared or what about The Vulture? Oh wait, you were ignoring each other like a bunch of bratty kids."

"Don't speak to m-" Tony started.

"I wasn't finished. With all due respect Mr Stark." Peter spat, "who cares how old I am? There are people out there without powers, younger than me or older than me who also jump in front of buses or bombs or whatever, hoping they'll be able to help someone. Just like there's people older and younger than me who are out on the streets, getting mugged and killed or worse and I can help them. There's people out there who are willing to sacrifice themselves for complete strangers because they know it's the right thing to do. I have the power to help so I'm taking the responsibility." Peter hadn't noticed the tears streaming down his face, he reached up and wiped his face but the tears continued falling.

Tony didn't know why or how but next thing he knew he had his arms wrapped around Peter as the kid cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Peter whispered.

"None of this is your fault Peter. You saved my life."

"It it's just I.. I saw what happened when Bucky was hit and he's a super soldier and no offence but you're not."

"Thanks kid. Just cause I was out partying as a teen doesn't mean another kid will actually want to help people. I know I can't stop you, you've made that perfectly clear but I'm gonna make you a much better suit."

Peter spent more time answering the Avengers questions which they promised that they wouldn't tell SHIELD. He was asked about the webshooters which he felt an overwhelming sense of pride when Tony and Bruce complimented them, they also asked for the formula but Peter refused to share. It was getting late and so Peter got up to go to the living area to find his stuff.

After Peter left it was Cap who spoke "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"About what?" Tony questioned.

"Well we can't tell SHIELD cause it's Peter but what if we're asked to track him down again, Fury isn't stupid he'll realise that we're not going after him."

"Shit! I don't know. Nat?" Tony ran his hands through his hair.

"Leave it to me. Don't worry I'm not going to spill Peter's identity." Natasha replied freakishly calm.

"Thanks, we should go wave the kid off. Talk about a disastrous birthday party." Tony said walking out with the Avengers following behind.

Tony halted in the doorway. The Green Goblin had a squirming Peter in his hold.

"You should work on your security. Only took a few minutes to break out and I just had to wait for my dear friend Peter. You should also watch what you shout when people go flying across rooms, Peter, of course I didn't know it was little Peter Parker but then I saw him walk in here and I couldn't believe it but it all made sense and it seems Peter has the same injuries as Spider-Man." The Goblin poked Peter's back which made Peter flinch. "How many times had Spider-Man been in my house, how many times had this nerdy kid been hanging out with my kid and I never knew that it was Spider-Man under my nose."

"Let him go." Tony pleaded. "You could have any of the Avengers. Just leave the kid go."

"You mightn't know this but Spidey and I have a bit of a history. I was never interested in killing the Avengers I just wanted my freedom and to kill Spider-Man and I'm not giving up the chance to finally get my revenge. I hope you understand." The Green Goblin grabbed Peter's head and smashed it on the table and left on his glider with an unconscious Peter over his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes:**

 **One more chapter to go! If any of you like fantasy stories i'm currently writing one on wattpad (my name is R_Herondale_Parker) if you wanna check it out. Thanks for reading and supporting! It makes me so happy.**

 **Enjoooooy!**

It was dark, one of his hands were cuffed to a bar on the wall. Peter could feel water trickling down the side of his face, he raised a hand to his hairline and it came away red. Not water then. That would explain the rusty smell and pounding headache.

"Haven't you learned anything from movies, you kill 'em before they wake up. Rookie mistake but I'll forgive you this one time." Peter croaked out.

"Took you long enough to wake up. I thought I had killed you." The Goblin replied. "I don't think I have to worry about you, you seem a little stuck."

"Oh woe is me, I wish a handsome prince would come and save me." Peter lay dramatically.

"Plus I have these." The Goblin smiled pointing at Peter's webshooters.

Peter's smile faded and he instinctively patted his pockets in disbelief.

"You're a smart kid, Peter and I admired your desire to make your own way in this world, I respected you for that. You were like the child I always wanted as Spider-Man or even as Peter Parker."

"You have a son, his name's Harry or have you forgotten that?"

"Him? I'd hardly call him a good son. Think of all you could of had, what you wouldn't have lost if you weren't so stubborn."

"I may be hated by half of New York but I've made a difference, I've helped people and it's been difficult but at least I have a clear conscience."

"Hold that thought." The Green Goblin replied as he left the room.

"Seriously!" Peter shouted after him. "You're just leaving me here."

Peter sat there trying to break the cuff and reach his webshooters but failing miserably. He soon decided it was probably a weird mind game, he could see his shooters but they were just out of his reach. He continued tugging at the metal handcuff around his wrist, he's Spider-Man goddamn it, why couldn't he break a stupid handcuff. It felt pointless, since when had he become so weak. Sure he was still a bit rusty from his months of not being Spidey but he couldn't be this bad. How was it possible that Spider-Man, the lone wolf had all of a sudden become reliant on the Avengers to save him.

When The Green Goblin returned Peter was staring at the ceiling.

"And to think I gave you a good ten minutes to escape. How disappointing."

Peter glared at him.

"What were we talking about? Oh you have a sparkling conscience." The Goblin smirked. "That isn't true though is it?"

"What do you mean?" Peter replied through gritted teeth.

"Your poor uncle, what was his name? Ah, Ben! Dear old Ben was shot on the streets around the time Spider-Man appeared. Right? I also read news that your lovely Aunt May died recently. Looks like you have a habit of not being able to save the ones you love."

"Shut your mouth!" Peter shouted pulling against the cuff.

"Looks like I've struck a nerve, still believe you have a sparkling conscience? Or do we have to talk about that lovely girlfriend of yours, Gwen."

"Shut up!" Peter cried.

Norman got right in front of Peter's face before speaking, "I might have dropped her but it was you who killed her. You think a boy as smart as you, would understand that catching her like that would cause some.. uh.. permanent damage. How pathetic?"

Peter's face felt hot, his heart felt like it was beating a million miles an hour, he had never felt this angry.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Peter demanded

"Fine!" The Goblin stood and walked away. "Let's not focus on the past but on the future instead. More importantly what I'll do when I'm done with you. So many of your friends that I'll have fun killing, maybe just maybe I'll keep you alive long enough to watch them die. All your Avenger buddies, Gwen's friend, Michelle, right? What about the other nerd you and Harry were friends with, Ned. Oh and that new friend of yours, Emma you seem to be getting really friendly."

Peter heard a crunch and saw the Tardis cookie jar that Emma got him for his birthday as well as the contents of his backpack across a table.

"These are good, I wonder if she bought them or baked them?" The Goblin said between bites. "Anyway what would be the best way to kill your friends since you don't have any family I better make it hurt."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Peter shouted.

"Because I'm going to listen to a child attached to a wall. I'm going to kill them slowly and painfully and I'll make sure you know every single little detail."

Peter felt a surge of fury and pulled against the cuff, ripping the bar off the wall, he ran at The Goblin and swung the bar into his side.

The Green Goblin turned to Peter with a terrifying smirk.

"Now it's getting interesting."

The Goblin lay unconscious on the floor beside the wall, Peter stood over him breathing heavily, his body ached and he was bleeding from more than one wound. The metal handcuff was still tight on his wrist and the bar hung from the cuff. Peter used his webshooter and webbed the Green Goblin to the wall, he went to the contents of his backpack and searched for his phone. Fourteen missed calls from Mrs. Davis and texts from his friends. Peter quickly stuffed his suit, wallet, keys and birthday presents into his backpack, he paused with the Tardis cookie jar and felt his stomach rumble so he took one out and began to snack on it as he grabbed the rest of his stuff. Just as he had finished packing the door came crashing down and the Avengers came rushing in, looking ready for a fight. They looked around bewildered before spotting the Goblin in the corner and then they saw Peter with his backpack on and cookie in his hand.

"Took you long enough, I need a ride a home." Peter joked while continuing to eat his cookie.

The Avengers just rolled their eyes.

 **Notes:**

 **I did a sneaky little time jump to avoid writing a fight scene cause I'm really bad at them. If you really want me to write the fight scene, I'll try but I think I'd prefer a time jump than a poorly written scene. I think some of you may have wanted/thought Tony would save Peter. I love IronDad but I don't like when people erase Peter's strength so I didn't want Peter to be a "damsel" in distress and be completely helpless.**

 **Thanks for reading! Final chapter coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11Epilogue

Peter sat at his desk in the lab, the room was covered in banners, music was playing and party food was on the desks. Everyone was singing and dancing even though it was a celebration to mark the end of their internship Peter couldn't help but feel some sorrow that it was all over. It had been crazy since The Green Goblin situation and the whole month had flown. Peter was still spending time with the Avengers and it was great most of the time, sometimes Mr Stark could be kinda annoying and very overbearing but it was awesome to work in the lab with Dr Banner and Mr Stark.

Emma walked over to Peter and sat beside him.

"You ok?" She asked.

"What?" Peter snapped out of his thoughts.

"I asked if you were ok."

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe it's over."

"Yeah but it was fun while it lasted." Emma smiled.

"I'm sorry the team lost."

"It was just a stupid competition."

"I don't think you'd say that if we'd won." Peter said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe but it's not your fault we lost, you were gone for a week because of your fall. You're lucky that you didn't hurt that big brain of yours."

Peter reached up and touched the scar from the Goblin when he smashed his head into the table. He grabbed some hair and covered the scar. Emma smiled and pushed the hair back.

"Don't hide it, it adds character." She said and stopped. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"No it's fine. I..I'll miss you when you leave it'll be weird not seeing you almost everyday."

"Yeah." Emma replied as she left the room.

Peter sat confused for a couple seconds before following her out.

"Em! Emma!" He called. He looked around and saw her sitting just outside the door with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Peter asked and at down beside her.

"Nothing." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Why are you crying? People don't cry for no reason."

"It's stupid, it just hit me that this is all over. It might surprise cause I'm a total delight but I'm not the most popular person to exist and it was so awesome meeting everyone and Ned and MJ and and you." Emma looked up at Peter her eyes shining. "I'm glad I met you."

"I am too." Their eyes met and Peter could feel his heart thudding. Peter leaned in and kissed her gently, it was quick and soft. She looked at him and took a breath before flinging her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and he kissed her back.

Cheers came from the lab behind them. "I don't think we're alone anymore." Peter said still entangled in their kiss. Emma pulled away, her face red from embarrassment. She turned to the door and stuck up a single finger before kissing Peter again.

The next day Peter was at the airport with Emma and her parents. Her parents were checking their bags in and Peter stood holding Emma's hands.

"Text me when you arrive." Peter said.

"Of course and we'll text and FaceTime whenever we can." Emma added.

"I'll miss you." Peter said wrapping her in a hug and kissing her forehead.

"I'll miss you too but we'll talk constantly and I'll visit you and you can visit me. We'll figure it out. We'll make it work, right?"

"Everything will be fine, I promise. You'll always be the daydreaming girl watching the people walking above her."

"And you'll always be Tony Stark's number one fan."

"Hey I'm also his intern now too." Peter defended.

"Good luck with that. Keep me updated."

Emma's parents were calling her over.

"I guess this is it."

"For now not forever." Peter assured.

"Goodbye Peter." Emma began walking away but Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. When they finished Emma smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Until we meet again." She said and walked away.

"Bye Em." Peter waved as she walked into the distance. Peter turned and left, he felt the weight of the suit in the bag on his back and headed for the city.

 **Notes:**

 **The End! Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and voted on wattpad and everyone one on who has read, faved, followed and reviewed. This was so much fun to write and I hope you liked the ending. I think I'm going to focus on marvel one-shots and my original story on Wattpad for some time. Maybe one day I will return to this and write a sequel but for now this is goodbye! Thank you all so much!**

 **Xxx**


End file.
